The Twelve Days of A Possible Family Christmas
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: The Possibles are going to sing a very special carol and Ron has the lead vocals this time! This is going to be for Whitem's winter story contest. It's a one-shot and a songfic. The story is for all General Audiences and contains nothing offensive.


"The Twelve Days of A Possible Family Christmas"

 **From the Desk of Sharper**

 **With the holidays going on, I decided that, for Whitem's winter story competition, that I'm gonna do a one-shot songfic this time around. And since there weren't many last year, this could fill the void. The story is that, as per a Possible Family Christmas tradition, the whole Possible family sings the "Twelve Days of Christmas" but with a KP Twist to it.**

 **It is set in Season 4, and, yes, Kim and Ron are still together. It takes place 5 months before the alien invasion.**

 **The fanfic is approved for all general audiences.**

 **Kim Possible, characters and settings, are created by Schooley and McCorkle and (c) by Disney.**

 **The Twelve Days of Christmas lyrics are in the public domain and, thus, allowed on FFnet.**

"The Twelve Days of A Possible Family Christmas"

 _December 24, 2006. 5pm, Possible household, Middleton._

James and Ann Possible were prepping up in time for the festivities in the kitchen. The house was all decorated with the help of the Tweebs. They rerouted the grid so that Middleton would not suffer any more rolling blackouts. Nana, Slim and Joss were all also in town, visiting. The Christmas turkey was baking in the oven and the props used for the skits were out in the living room.

It was the 17th Annual Possible Family Christmas Eve.

James took a sip of the eggnog that he had made with his machine. "The eggnog tastes as good as always, dear!"

James was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater with a snowman, brown shoes, and khakis while Ann was wearing denim overalls with both straps hooked over her green sweat, a pearl necklace and black boots.

Ann grinned, "Oh, James!"

She gave him a peck on the cheek and asked, "Can you add a little more cinnamon in it?"

James replied with a smile, "You know I will!"

He also made two more cups of eggnog as well for his most favorite guests.

"Check on Kim and Ron in the living room! We're about to sing carols!" Ann suggested.

"I'll tell them!" James replied as he went into the den where the crimefighting duo were at while holding the cups of eggnog in his hand. Luckily, since the villains were on a two-week truce, there were no missions to be had. Wade was at his parents, celebrating their family Christmas.

They were watching the promos for the "Six Tasks of Snowman Hank", which was to come later on tonight.

Ron was in a long-sleeved button-down dress shirt and baggy blue jeans that was showing off his pink heart boxers with a belt to hold them up. He completed this outfit with a simple gold chain R medallion and blue shoes.

Kim, in the meantime, was in baggy Club Banana denim overalls with the left strap hooked and the right strap undone. The undone side of the bib was flopping over her red plaid shirt, chunky Timberland-style boots, the choker and gold necklace behind her neck and the two chain pendants and silver locket Ron gave her behind her shirt. The CB ladies watch, two rings on both her fingers and large gold hoop earrings completed the jewelry department. She wore her hair in a ponytail and had purple eyeshadow, blush, makeup, red lipstick, and red fingernails. She was twirling her harmonica on the sofa.

Rufus, on the other hand, was curled up in a ball, sleeping right next to the Christmas tree.

"Evening, Kimmie-cub!" James said with a smile. He put Kim and Ron's cups of eggnog to the side of the end table since the carols came first.

"Evening, Mr. DrP!" Ron replied.

"Evening, Dad! Everything going OK for this year?" Kim asked.

"So far, we're on schedule!" James added before turning a suspicious eye towards Ron. "And, Ronald, pull your pants up because Nana is on her way with Slim and Joss! I hope you hadn't forgotten what happened two months ago with the whole hip-hop dating incident."

Ron pulled his pants up and tightened his belt so that only the rear of his boxers were seen.

"Thank you, Ronald." James said with satisfaction that his mom would not faint at seeing the blonde sidekick being Mr. Droopy-Drawers.

Nana, Slim, and Joss all came to the house an hour later. They were ready to sing the carols.

The Possibles all grabbed their microphones. Slim was behind the video camera.

"You got it recording, Slim?" James asked.

"This camera doo-hickey is runnin' like a gold-plated watch!" Slim replied. The red light was counting down towards recording.

"Since Ron is our favorite non-Possible family guest..." Ann suggested, "...I move that he will lead us in song!"

Kim held her harmonica right in her hands.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dr. P!" Ron said, blushing, "I've been around KP since our very first Christmas in Pre-K, so it's a wonderful honor to lead the carols this year! And I found the perfect tune!"

The instrumental tune to 12 Days of Christmas played on the boombox, courtesy of Joss. Kim started to play on her harmonica.

 _(Ron) And a one...two...and a one, two, three, four!_

 _On the first day of Christmas my girlfriend KP gave to me:_

 _Rufus sleeping right next to the Christmas tree._

 _On the second day of Christmas my girlfriend KP gave to me:_

 _Two very smart brothers (points to the Tweebs)_  
 _and Rufus sleeping right next to the Christmas tree._

 _On the third day of Christmas my girlfriend KP gave to me:_

 _Three final school exams (Barkin: Stoppable, you're late again for exams. Ron: But, Mr. B, the bell didn't ring yet. Barkin: Excuse me, wise-guy, I make the decisions around here! )_

 _Two very smart brothers (points to the Tweebs)_  
 _and Rufus sleeping right next to the Christmas tree._

 _On the fourth day of Christmas my girlfriend KP gave to me:_

 _Four Jade Monkeys_

 _Three final school exams_

 _Two very smart brothers (points to the Tweebs)_  
 _and Rufus sleeping right next to the Christmas tree._

 _On the fifth day of Christmas my girlfriend KP gave to me._

 _Fiiiiiiiiiive BF/GF kisses (Kim kisses Ron on the lips. Tweebs: Eeeew! Cootie Alert)_  
 _Four Jade Monkeys_

 _Three final school exams_

 _Two very smart brothers (points to the Tweebs)_  
 _and Rufus sleeping right next to the Christmas tree._

 _On the sixth day of Christmas my girlfriend KP gave to me_

 _Six Tasks of Snowman Hank a-playin'_

 _Fiiiiiiiiiive BF/GF kisses (Kim kisses Ron)_  
 _Four Jade Monkeys_

 _Three final school exams_

 _Two very smart brothers (points to the Tweebs)_  
 _and Rufus sleeping right next to the Christmas tree._

 _On the seventh day of Christmas my girlfriend KP gave to me_

 _Seven Grande-Sized Nacos a fryin' (7 Nacos are in the deep fryer at Bueno Nacho)_

 _Six Tasks of Snowman Hank a-playin'_

 _Fiiiiiiiiiive BF/GF kisses (Kim kisses Ron)_  
 _Four Jade Monkeys_

 _Three final school exams_

 _Two very smart brothers (points to the Tweebs)_  
 _and Rufus sleeping right next to the Christmas tree._

 _On the eighth day of Christmas my girlfriend KP gave to me_

 _Eight cheerleaders a cheerin' (Goooooo Mad Dogs)_  
 _Seven Grande-Sized Nacos a fryin'_

 _Six Tasks of Snowman Hank a-playin'_

 _Fiiiiiiiiiive BF/GF kisses (Kim kisses Ron)_  
 _Four Jade Monkeys_

 _Three final school exams_

 _Two very smart brothers (points to the Tweebs)_  
 _and Rufus sleeping right next to the Christmas tree._

 _On the ninth day of Christmas my girlfriend KP gave to me_

 _Nine plasma blasts a dodgin' (Kim and Ron dodge Shego's green plasma blasts)_

 _Eight cheerleaders a cheerleadin' (Goooooo Mad Dogs)_  
 _Seven Grande-Sized Nacos a fryin'_

 _Six Tasks of Snowman Hank a-playin'_

 _Fiiiiiiiiiive BF/GF kisses (Kim kisses Ron)_  
 _Four Jade Monkeys_

 _Three final school exams_

 _Two very smart brothers (points to the Tweebs)_  
 _and Rufus sleeping right next to the Christmas tree._

 _On the tenth day of Christmas my girlfriend KP gave to me_

 _Ten evil villain lairs a explodin' (Drakken's latest lair blows up. Drakken: Kim Possible, you think this Christmas Carol is all that, but it's not! Oooh I gotta catch up on the Snowman Hank promos!)_

 _Nine plasma blasts a dodgin'_

 _Eight cheerleaders a cheerin'_  
 _Seven Grande-Sized Nacos a fryin'_

 _Six Tasks of Snowman Hank a-playin'_

 _Fiiiiiiiiiive BF/GF kisses (Kim kisses Ron)_  
 _Four Jade Monkeys_

 _Three final school exams_

 _Two very smart brothers (points to the Tweebs)_  
 _and Rufus sleeping right next to the Christmas tree._

 _On the eleventh day of Christmas my girlfriend KP gave to me_

 _Eleven henchmen a clobberin' (Kim kicks Drakken's henchmen with relentless ease)_

 _Ten evil villain lairs a explodin'_

 _Nine plasma blasts a dodgin'_

 _Eight cheerleaders a cheerin'_  
 _Seven Grande-Sized Nacos a fryin'_

 _Six Tasks of Snowman Hank a-playin'_

 _Fiiiiiiiiiive BF/GF kisses (Kim kisses Ron)_  
 _Four Jade Monkeys_

 _Three final school exams_

 _Two very smart brothers (points to the Tweebs)_  
 _and Rufus sleeping right next to the Christmas tree._

 _On the twelfth day of Christmas my girlfriend KP gave to me_

 _Twelve of my pairs of pants a rippin' (Ron's pants rip against a loose nail. Ron: Oh, this is just perfect! Juuuuuust perfect!)_

 _Eleven henchmen a clobberin'_

 _Ten evil villain lairs a explodin'_

 _Nine plasma blasts a dodgin'_

 _Eight cheerleaders a cheerin'_  
 _Seven Grande-Sized Nacos a fryin'_

 _Six Tasks of Snowman Hank a-playin'_

 _Fiiiiiiiiiive BF/GF kisses (Kim kisses Ron)_  
 _Four Jade Monkeys_

 _Three final school exams_

 _Two very smart brothers (points to the Tweebs)_  
 _and Rufussssss sleeping rightttttt next to the Christmas treeeeeeee._

When the tune ended, the whole entire house exploded with applause.

"I knew you had it in you, Ron!" Kim exclaimed as she embraced Ron in her arms.

"From the guy that sang a naked mole rat, it was no big!" Ron grinned as the two kissed. "Now let's watch some Snowman Hank!"

But Ron then tripped on the carpet and the plastic cups of eggnog went off the end table, flying through the air. They both landed on Ron's face.

Kim couldn't help but giggle at her BFBF. Rufus woke up and sniffed the eggnog. He rushed over there and licked it off his owner's face.

"Ronald, you know you're going to have to clean this up, right?" James asked, glaring at the clumsy kid.

"Yes, Mr. DrP." Ron sighed as he was going to get the paper towels to clean the mess up.

The Possibles celebrated their family Christmas. It, however, turned out to be their last peaceful one.

 **THE END**


End file.
